Evening Dance
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Gaara watches Hinata dance all the time. But tonight he had to make her his. Hinara[GaaraxHinata] Citrus [small lemon]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So you can't sue me.

A/N: Hello! Here's a angsty little oneshot with lemon! Enjoy! This is the new edition, so there are some slight differences.

**--**

_**Evening's Dance**_

_**By: Violetta-Night Butterfly**_

Hinata pranced and twirled around on the water. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold water as it cleansed her hot body. It had been a very hot day today, and after training for so long, she felt she was never going to get her break, but here she was, dancing on the water, having fun just by herself. Or so she thought.

Hinata walked over to her clothes that lie on the rocks nearby, slipping her shirt and capris on. It was nighttime, so no one would be around to see her large breasts. There was nothing to worry about. Hinata loved her body, but at the same time, hated it. She had a growing fear that the man she would love, would only love her for her body. She grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

Suddenly, there was cracking noise behind her. Hinata turned to see nothing. "Wh-Who's there?" she stuttered. Still nothing. She felt a cold drop of water hit her face. It had begun to rain, sprinkling her curvy body with large raindrops.

"Well, I should get home." Hinata said, shivering due to the sudden drop in the temperature. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

Hinata began her normal route home, unaware she was being watched...

--

Green eyes watched from within the brush nearby, following the girl's every movement. And what a sight it was. Lust filled him as he his eyes roamed slowly up and down her rain soaked form. The clothing clung tightly to the female, revealing a beautiful body. Her long legs complimented her upper body and her features were of an angelic and innocent variety that he had ever seen. It made the idea of corrupting her all the more enticing. She had large breasts, a small tight stomache, and a thin waist that lead to wide hips, down to thick thighs.

"My sweet Hinata-hime...I want you all to myself tonight..."

His gaze lingered all over her porcelain skin and wondered what it would be like to taste her and feel her long legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged merciless in and out of her. His groin swelled and hardened at the thought and he licked his lips in anticipation of that very thing.

_I must have her! _ Was his only thought.

He quietly began to think up a strategy. He could force her easily enough but where would the fun be at that? He wanted her willing. Or at the very least, under the influence so he could take advantage of her without hurting her. A plan formed in his head and he smiled. Now his fun would begin. He smirked to himself as he rose up and stepped out from his hiding place.

--

Lightning struck, startling Hinata, sending her stammering backward into something hard. _A Tree?_ Hinata froze. _Tree's don't breath... _She turned slowly to look, only to see none other than Sabaku No Gaara. She gasped and backed away as quickly as possible. He had that homicidal look on his face again. But wait...there was something more..._Lust!?_

"Sa-Sa-Sa...Sabaku...N-No Gaara!" she said falling onto her bum. He chuckled. She was so beautiful, he longed to have her body against his. His eyes met hers and his smirk broadened. He could sense her fear, her defiance it made him want her even more.

"You're trembling Hyuuga." was all he said. Hinata closed her eyes. It was all just a dream, she hoped.

Gaara laughed an incredibly horrifying laugh. "Do you think that'll make me go away?"

"P-Please...Sabaku...I mean, Kazekage-sama...d-don't hu-hurt me." she said, terrified.

"I just want to have some fun Hyuuga." he started. "I want you to have some fun with me. Just you and me, alone...you know what I want Hyuuga?"

Hinata looked at him. She still sat on the ground, now, her knees bent back, her legs wide open. Gaara felt he was going to go crazy. "I...I'm not s-sure..."

"I. Want. You." he said crouching in front of her.

Hinata shook her head and stood to run away. Gaara frowned. Of course she would run, it was only to be expected. Gaara wanted her too much to let her get away. He wanted her, every fiber of her being, he wanted her to dance for him whenever he wanted it, and dance for him only. He growled and sand poured out of his gourd.

--

Hinata tried to get away, dodging as much of the sand from Gaara's gourd as possible. Gaara was beginning to grow angry. He needed her now, and he wasn't going to stop until he had her. The sand finally grabbed around her legs stopping her instantly and making her fall into the soaking wet ground.

"P-please Kazekage-sama! I-I don't want to be in your game!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's a game now, Hyuuga. We will see where it takes you. If your a good girl, I'll put my seed in your womb. And when you have my child, I'll make you mine." Gaara said, crouching in front of her.

"I-I-I-I..." Gaara interrupted her.

"Enough talk my love. Spread those legs and let us begin." he said. Hinata shook her head furiously. He grabbed her head, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be a fool. You know you want me. I can smell your arousal." Gaara spat. Hinata was in shock.

How could he smell it? She knew she was soaking wet, because it was the first time any man ever wanted her so badly. She couldn't help it. He was the only man who ever showed interest in her. Ever since Naruto decided he was in love with Sasuke; much to Sakura's dissapointment in both of them; she'd felt so lonely. Sakura moved on to love Lee, Ino fell in love with Neji and they married, even Kiba found some lovely wolf girl who drove him wild. Only she was single, and she was starting to think she would forever be...until today...

"Kazekage-sama...p-please...--" she started but her persuer claimed her lips, much to her displeasure. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Quiet my love." he said. Hinata sat up trying to push him away from her. Gaara had had enough. His sand moved to the back of her neck, tapping her lightly and in the process, knocking her unconscious.

--

Hinata awoke to a someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes to see Gaara, topless, on top of her, pretty much, about to have sex with her while she slept. She suddenly pushed him off with as much force as she could. Gaara moved off her, shocked at her sudden strength.

"Wh-where am I?" she questioned, looking around. She was in a large beautiful room, filled with red silk curtains, bed sheets, and candles surrounded Gaara and herself.

"You're in Suna." he answered, licking her neck up to her cheek. Hinata was stunned, how could they have gotten to Suna? And didn't his brother and sister see him bring an unconsious girl home? She really didn't understand Gaara or his siblings.

"You've been out for 3 days." Gaara answered. Hinata gasped. She ran towards the door, only to find it locked.

"Hime, you are such a fool. Can't you see, you will never escape me?" Gaara said walking up behind her and grabbing her around the waist.

"P-Please! No!" she shouted as they stumbled to the ground, Gaara kissing and touching her as they did so.

She gasped when Gaara laid her out onto the floor, removing her pants, revealing her pink panties. She grabbed his hands trying to stop him, but it didn't work out because he popped her naked thigh, leaving a pink mark.

"Ow! L-Let me go!" she shouted trying to move away from him, only to find herself going directly where he wanted her to go. The bed.

He grabbed her and threw into it. He crawled on top of the fighting beauty. He reached his hands down into her panties, inserting his finger into her womanhood. She moaned and suddenly stopped fidgeting.

Hinata didn't understand herself at the moment. She wanted to be with Gaara, maybe out of sheer loneliness. Or maybe because she was attracted to him because he was attracted to her. Her thoughts battled together like crazy.

He grinned, she was easier than he thought. Well, she was soaked. "Hinata, you are mine. You understand?" Gaara said kissing her warm pink lips. Hinata had a permanent blush on her face now. She really didn't want to fight anymore, she wanted him.

Gaara didn't wait for her answer. He continued to kiss her all over her face and neck. Gently sliding her panties off and then removing her shirt, then her white bra, revealing some huge breasts in Gaara's opinion. She was too wonderful. He captured her large pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and fingering her at the same time. She continuously moaned and tossed her head side to side.

Gaara moved downward, planting kisses from her breasts to her tight stomach and then found himself at her womanhood. He grinned licking his lips and began to lap at it.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned rubbing her hands in his thick red hair. "Kazekage-sama...oh, oh, oh gosh..."

"Mmm...Hinata, you taste good." Gaara said. Hinata let out a loud cry as she climaxed inside his mouth. Gaara licked all of it up and sucked on her. She took deep breaths and sighs.

Gaara moved upward towards her face and kissed her. He adored her to the bitter end. Gaara smiled and looked her in those beautiful lavender eyes of hers, then stroking her black hair.

"See Hyuuga, I want to make you my woman. I've been watching you for a while now. Longing to make you love me." Gaara rubbed his nose against hers. Hinata blushed more now and closed her eyes.

"Gaara-sama, what's so great about me?" she asked as Gaara crawled on top of her. He slid off his own pants sliding himself inside her soaking womanhood. Hinata cried out as he took her virginity.

"That's why Hyuuga. You're pure virgin, something I've desired for a long while." Gaara answered haulting his pounding until she was comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No more talking, let's make love Hyuuga." Hinata nodded and pushed herself more onto his length.

Gaara grabbed her widespread hips and began thrusting inside her, harder and harder each time. Hinata moaned continuously calling his name and kissing him. When Gaara heard his name come from her lips he couldn't control himself. He began to pound harder. "Say what I want to hear Hinata." Gaara said.

"Say it my love."

"Gaara-sama, I-I-"

"Say it!"

"I love you!" she shouted, that brought Gaara over the edge as the two followed each other into a beautiful climax.

--

"Hinata, will you be mine?" Gaara asked as they lay there in each others arms.

Hinata blushed and snuggled closer to him. "Y-yes, I will be yours Gaara-sama."

"Good, because I'm never letting you go." Gaara stated.

Hinata smiled. _I really do think I love Gaara-sama now...oh gosh...I fall in love so easily. _She scolded herself. _Well, I suppose it's worth it._

"I love you Hinata-chan." Gaara mumbled.

"I...I love you too, Gaara-sama."

--

A/N: Redone because I'm redoing a majority of my stories. I hope I got all the typo's and things and I adding a little more. Not much difference but I think it's okay. Thanks everyone.

-VioNiFly-


End file.
